REMUS LUPINS FIRST LOVE  THE MARAUDERS YEARS
by bethcairns
Summary: Remus Lupin thinks he will never find love until new girl Ivy Lavender starts school. But will she accept his condition? Will she fall in love with him? And more importantly will he LET her fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Marauder Years – Remus' first love **

**HELLO! This my first fan fiction, I'm an avid writer and this is a story I have wanted to write for so long, so I hope I do it justice! The Marauders is an era I'd love JK to write about but until that day I dream of I'll have to make it up myself! Hehe!  
>Please review! LOTS OF LOVE!<strong>

**Chapter1 – A new year a new start**

**REMUS'S POINT OF VEIW  
><strong>**  
><strong>I smiled to myself as I watched 3 fresh faced, innocent first years run through the barrier for platform 9¾. They reminded me of myself back when I first started Hogwarts, the oversized robes, the excitement, the hustle and the bustle. I'm in my fifth year now, my O.W.L. year.  
>A loud whistle interrupted my train of thoughts and made me jump. I heard the sounds of soft chuckling from behind me.<br>"Remus," my Dad still laughing, "I think that's your call to get on the train, do you need a hand with your trunk son?"  
>"I'm not a first year anymore Dad!" I mockingly joked to my Father giving him a cheeky wink, "I'll be fine, thanks though."<br>I turned to look at my weeping Mother, her strawberry blonde hair clinging to her tear ridden face.  
>"Oh Mum, will there ever be a year you don't cry!" I embraced my Mother tightly and kissed her on the forehead, it was once her hugging and kissing me but I tower over her now so it's my turn to comfort her.<br>"I only cry because I'll miss you, the house is always so empty when you go back to school. Anyway get going, I'll see you at Christmas! Love you and don't get into trouble Remus Lupin especially now you're a prefect! And keep James, Sirius and little Peter out of trouble!"  
>"Love you Mum and I won't I promise, but I can't promise about the others!" I stuck my tongue out and grinned sheepishly.<br>"See'ya son!" My Dad said with a quick kiss planted on top of my head.  
>"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!"<br>With that I boarded the magnificent scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express.  
>I waved to my proud dotting parents as the train left the station as did the hundreds of other students, and soon as my Mums pink cardigan faded into the distance I set off to find the marauders compartment.<br>After 10 minutes of pushing and shoving I finally slipped into compartment 18.  
>"MOONY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"<br>"REMUS! FINALLY!"  
>"HEY REMUS, GOOD SUMMER?"<br>"ALRIGHT YOU 3!" I smiled down to my 3 best friends James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

James is the chief mischief maker in the marauders, he has black untameable hair that frames his pale white face, circular framed glasses that he claims are 'stylish' (trust me they aren't!) but James is good looking never the less.  
>Sirius Black, is the schools rebel. He's caught himself up in the whole muggle punk scene and is always trying to get me into muggle bands like the 'sex pistols' and 'the clash', no I've never heard of them either! He also has jet black hair that falls into his eyes elegantly, in a way James could never achieve. Sirius has girls flocking at his feet, apparently he has 'the face of an angel and the sexy grey eyes of a god' – Alice Prewett's words not mine!<br>Then there's Peter, he's small and dumpling like. He has a slight stutter and watery blue eyes, he is far from being good looking like James or Sirius, buts he's kind and has a good heart so we adopted him into the Marauders when we saved him from being cursed in his second year by Bellatrix Black, Sirius' fucked up Slytherin cousin.  
>And I'm Remus Lupin, the quiet bookish one. I'm also the schools resident werewolf bet you weren't expecting that! HAHA! But yes only the Marauders know about my fury little problem... And last year they even became unregistered Animagi so they could stay with me on the full moon! They are good friends regardless of the prankster reputations they have at school. Being the werewolf my nicknames 'Moony', Sirius is a dog in his animal form he's nicknamed 'Padfoot, James is a stag therefore he was christened 'Prongs' and Peter ironically pulled the short straw again and is a rat, 'Wormtail'.<p>

"Fucking hell Moony, what are you wearing!" Jeered Sirius, "what's with the suit!"  
>"I'm going through a 1960's revival stage get used to it, this was cool to the muggle's back then!"<br>"EXACTLY! BACK THEN! How about I treat you to some leathers? We could be twins Remmy!" Said Sirius in his mocking sweet voice.  
>"Piss off I like looking smart you greasy haired git!"<br>James and Peter burst out laughing.  
>"It's true Sirius you're starting to remind me of Snivellus!" Chipped in James.<br>"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE SNIVELLUS!"  
>And at this the apartment door slid open and James beautiful girlfriend Lily slid in with a girl I did not recognise.<br>"Morning boys! This is my friend Ivy she's new this year."  
>"Hellooooo beautiful! I'm the one and only Sirius Black!" Sirius grinned cheekily.<br>"Hello Sirius Black it's nice to meet you." Ivy said with a wink, I noticed she had a strong Irish accent.  
>"H-h-hi I-I-I'm Peter Pettigrew."<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you Peter." She smiled kindly.  
>"I'm James," James said with a smile.<br>"Hello, you're Lily's boyfriend then, you're all she talks about these days!" She laughed and James looked sheepish.  
>"Oh shhhhh, leave me alone!" Lily flicked her fiery red hair off her shoulder and perched herself in James's lap embracing him in a long passionate kiss. "EWWWWW STOP IT! GET A ROOM!" Cried Sirius.<br>I raised my eyes from my book and laughed at Sirius whilst Lily jokingly hit him across the head, I caught Ivy's eyes and we were locked in a deep gaze for what felt like minutes but could have only been seconds.  
>"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." I eventually managed to spit out with a small smile.<br>"Hello Remus, I really like your suit not many boys could pull that off." She said blushing and took a seat next to me.  
>"Thank you," I chuckled going red.<br>'YOU FANCY HER!' Mouthed Sirius.  
>'SHUT UP YOU PRAT!' I mouthed back.<p>

Ivy had shoulder length wavy deep red hair with full bangs that framed her massive dark brown eyes perfectly. Her skin was the palest and most pure I had ever seen. She wore a long flowing orange skirt with a baggy cream blouse tucked in; around her neck she wore a variety of beads. She was perfect.

"What are you reading?" She asked me.  
>"Errmmm... How to spot werewolves..." James scoffed and Lily gave him a warning glare.<br>"How fascinating! There is so much prejudice against lycanthropes in society and it's absolutely disgusting, these poor people have to go through so much pain and when they are in their human form they are out casted, it's horrid." Her cheeks flushed red, "Sorry, I'm going on, it's just me Mam raised me not to judge people who aren't seen as being normal, she's wants to help werewolves see, she's an inventor, and she is working on a potion called wolfsbane. This potion will be revolutionary Remus, it doesn't stop the transformation unfortunately but it does let the person keep their human mind during the full moon."  
>My eyes widened, could this be for real! Could I really one day keep my mind during the full moon!<br>Ivy was watching me intensely, as were the other four.  
>"That's amazing!" I said when I finally spoke, "You're so passionate about the subject. You're so..." I froze for a couple of seconds "...perfect" I murmured under my breath.<br>She let out a quite laugh and I caught Lily giving us a knowing look whilst James, Peter and Sirius all looked puzzled.  
>It was then that I knew I was falling in love with Ivy.<p>

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Yes I know it dragged on a bit but I wanted you all to get a really good feel of the characters, the next chapter will be along soon if you enjoyed it! Please review and give me some feedback. AND for future notice there will be explicit content in coming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! This is the second chapter. I just want to let you all know my chapters aren't all going to be epically long because I'm aiming to write and publish one every day. I hope you are enjoying it so far, remember this is just the beginning! I hope you like Ivy as well, I think she is suitable for our little Remmy!  
>So please review and give me feedback! THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU!<strong>

**Chapter 2 – The Sorting**

**IVY'S POINT OF VEIW  
><strong>We approached the castle in carriages pulled by thestral's, I could see them, I had witnessed the death of my older brother just a few months ago, everyone else seemed oblivious to the creatures, all except Remus. I could see his eyes follow the skeletal figures as they walked by. I walked towards him and rested my hand on his shoulder, "you can see them to?"  
>"Oh yes, obviously it's unfortunate I can but at the same time they are beautiful to behold, very elegant," He helped me in the carriage and whispered so softly that only I could hear, "If you don't mind me asking whose death did you see?"<br>I sat down beside him and stared into his piercing hazel eyes that seemed to be flecked with gold and quietly said sadly "My brother, Albie, he died in June, he was trying to protect a girl from those uprising with Voldemort. How about you?"  
>"My Uncle, he was duelling and well one of the spells hit him in the head and it proved fatal."Remus looked down at his hands, they were covered in scars, I wondered how he got them as he had three scars across his face as well, I didn't want to ask though, instead I took his hand gave it a squeeze and flashed a reassuring smile.<br>I look upon and then I saw it, my first glance of Hogwarts, I gasped without realising.  
>"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lily grinned.<br>"Fucking gorgeous..." I replied in shock. The castle stood proudly with many turrets' and towers and bridges and spires. Wow was all that was going through my head; I was a long way from home.  
>Sirius was grinning at me obviously amused by reaction as was Peter, but it was clear to me that Peter would copy anything Sirius did if he thought it made him look cool.<br>Remus ruffled my hair, "C'mon kiddo time to get going to the great hall, let's hope you're sorted into Gryffindor ey!" he gave me a quick wink and held out his hand to help me down from the carriage.  
>We were met in the entrance hall by a stony faced witch with her hair pulled back into a tight bun, she was dressed in emerald robes and looked as though back in her day she would have been a very pretty witch indeed.<br>"MINNIE!" Shouted Sirius as he flung himself onto the witch who looked less than impressed at Sirius' actions. James, Remus and Peter smirked at this scene and Lily just merely rolled her eyes but I swear I saw the corners of her mouth curl up fractionally.  
>"Ahhh Mr Black in fine spirits as ever I see, and please address me properly, now if you'd kindly remove yourself off of me we can get on with the sorting."<br>The old witch caught my eye.  
>"You must be Miss Lavender I am Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor, you will be sorted after the first years, now please follow me."<br>I only briefly waved goodbye to my new friends as I was ushered into the great hall.

I now knew why it was called the great hall the ceiling was high and enchanted to look like a night sky with candles lit hovering in it, in the centre of the room were four long tables for each of the houses, as I walked down the centre aisle I could feel all eyes on me as all the students took their seats at their tables and at the top was a long table facing towards the students, this was where the teachers sat and in the middle seat was a very old, wise looking wizard – Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts. I could feel his gaze peering from over the top of his half moon spectacles and I looked up at him only to receive a warm smile radiating from his creased face.

The first years being sorted seemed to take forever, my nerves were building up, what if I wasn't put in Gryffindor? What if I was a slimy Slytherin? Sirius had joked on the train if I was put in Slytherin he'd disown me as a friend! I needed to be in Gryffindor, I needed to be with Remus.  
>"IVY LAVENDER!" Called Professor McGonagall.<br>This was it I thought, fucking make it or break it time! I sat on the wooden stool as everyone in the hall stared up at me and the sorting hat was placed on my head.  
><em>Gryffindor, please Gryffindor.<br>"Gryffindor ey?" I _heard a small high pitched voice in my ear, I realised it was the hat,_ "you are clever, Ravenclaw would suit you nicely. But then again you are a powerful witch for your age, maybe you are more suited for Slytherin?"  
>GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR.<br>"Well if you're sure..."  
>"GRYFFINDOR!" <em>Shouted the hat.  
>Gryffindor table erupted with cheers, none louder than Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus's though. I beamed at them all as I plonked myself in-between Lily and Peter. James patted me hard on the back as everyone was congratulating me.<br>Dumbledore made his beginning of the year speech, but by this time no one was listening as we were all ravenous. "...Let the feast begin" Was all I caught and as soon as he clapped his hands the tables filled with the most sumptuous and rich foods imaginable it was all yummy!  
>We all chatted and laughed as we filled our stomachs to the brim and for the first time in months I felt happy.<p>

I was lying in my bed in the dorm I had been put in with Lily, a girl named Alice and another girl called Rose. I was thinking about Remus and grinned at the thought of his sandy coloured hair when it got in his eyes at dinner and the look of concentration on his face when he tried to fix it into his usual shaggy sweep.  
>"What are you grinning at! Dreaming of Remus no doubt!" Lily stuck her tongue out and winked.<br>"DO YOU FANCY REMUS IVY!" Alice giggled, "I never see Remus with girls, he's such a nice person as well, you should defiantly go for it, he's the nicest boy I know...apart from Frank of course." She blushed. Frank was her boyfriend Lily had been filling me in on our dorm mates at dinner.  
>"Yes go for it, Lupin deserves someone as kind as you!" Rose shouted from the bathroom.<br>"Oh shhhh all of you!"  
>"You're not denying you like him then?" Smirked Lily.<br>I looked at my 3 roommates and smiled sheepishly at them all, "I have double potions first thing tomorrow I better get some sleep," I rolled over to face away from them still smiling to myself and fell asleep with thoughts of a certain sandy haired lothario in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – DOWN BY THE PUMPKIN PATCH**

**RIGHT GUYS IM NOT SURE WHETHER PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING MY STORY OR NOT? I SERIOUSLY NEED SOME FEEDBACK, BECAUSE IF IT'S JUST TAT THAT NOBODY WANTS READ IM GOING TO STOP WRITING IT.  
>FOR THE TIME BEING HERES CHAPTER THREE! THERE'S A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL ;)<strong>

**REMUS'S POINT OF VEIW  
><strong>Double potions was HELL! First day back and I was landed with Slughorn for 2 hours. I hate potions; it's the one subject I am truly terrible at, god knows why I am taking it for O.W.L.S! I suppose I think people will over look my condition if I get good grades in everything. The only good thing that came out of it was the fact Ivy was in the lesson. Ivy, Sirius and I all sat together on the back row, as Professor Slughorn bored us all with the making of liquid luck I stared at Ivy's beautiful red hair that formed a curtain between us and suddenly out of nowhere a parchment aeroplane hit me on the head, I picked up the piece of parchment and unfolded it to find James scrawny handwriting _'STOP STARING MOONY! SHE'S GOING TO THINK YOU'RE A CREEP BEFORE YOU EVEN ASK HER OUT TO HOGSMEADE!'_  
>I glanced over to where James was sitting and there the smug bastard was grinning cheekily at me.<br>I took out my quill and scribbled underneath James message, '_Prongs shut up! Say in theory I did like her (this does not mean I am admitting I do!) Nothing could happen, who would want to be the girlfriend of an ugly werewolf? And anyway I would never want to put her in danger! Imagine if I hurt her?'  
><em>"What are you doing?" Ivy's voice whispered in my ear, I flung my arm over the parchment to hide the writing and replied "NOTHING!" I folded the paper back up and through it in James's direction.  
>"You are crazy Remus Lupin!" you don't know the half of it I thought to myself, "We have a free next don't suppose you'd like to take a stroll in the grounds?" She smiled her beautiful pearly smile.<br>"Errr yeah sure, I'd like that!"  
>"Brilliant!" She said and carried on taking notes.<br>I looked over to James who merely shook his head in a knowing way.  
>The remainder of the lesson was a bore and then finally the angelic ring of the bell sounded.<br>As Ivy and I walked out of the potions classroom James and Sirius shouted my name and beckoned me over, "I'll be one minute I just need to talk to Padfoot and Prongs" I said apologetically to Ivy.  
>"No problem I'll be in the entrance hall waiting for you!" She patted my on the shoulder and ran off to catch up with Alice and Lily.<br>"What do you want!" I said angrily.  
>"We just wanted to say Ivy wouldn't care if you were a werewolf, you heard her on the train! AND JESUS YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET ANGRY!" James said with a confused look on his face.<br>"Sorry, it's the full moon tomorrow tonight, you know how I get... and I can't ask her out, that's the end of it!"  
>"Its fine Remmy, we love you regardless of your PMS and I'm sure Ivy would as well!" Sirius said giving me a rib crushing bear hug.<br>"PMS? Paddy that's what girls get! Pre-Menstrual Syndrome – I'm not on my sodding period you twat!"  
>"Oh no it's not pre-menstrual syndrome it stands for in your case, its pre-moon syndrome! HAHAHAHAH! GEDDIT'?"<br>"Oh you're a born comedian Sirius!" James laughed.  
>"Why am I friends with you two!" I said and walked off towards the entrance hall hearing Sirius say to James 'Merlin! Where's that fat git Peter, he'd lose his head if we didn't look after him!"<p>

"Nice of you to finally join me!" Ivy grinned.  
>"Sorry, my dearest friends felt the need to give me a pep talk!"<br>"I'm not even going to ask..."  
>"Yeah, best not... So shall we take a walk around the lake then?" I said.<br>"Sounds lovely!"  
>We talked and laughed for what seemed like hours our stroll around the lake turned into a sitting on the edge of the forbidden forest next to Hagrid the gamekeepers hut using one of the pumpkins in the pumpkin patch to lean against, neither of us had anymore lessons apart from double potions that day. Ivy was so interesting and had so many different views on things.<br>"It's getting dark, do you want to go in for dinner?" I said, it was getting chilly and didn't want her to get a cold, my wolf tendencies mean I'm always warm so I didn't mind.  
>"Just five more minutes. Remus?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"I'm glad I met you, you know."<br>"I'm glad I met you to Ivy Lavender!" I put my arm around her shoulders, I was really worrying she was going to get a cold, it really was freezing.  
>"You know what you said on the train did you mean it?" She said looking up and me licking her lips, the moisture left them looking so soft, so sweet, so kissable.<br>"W-what did I say?" I stuttered getting distracted.  
>"...you know that I was perfect?" She broke away her eye contact for just a second and her cheeks filled with blush.<br>"Yes..." I murmured. My lips slightly parted as did hers and slowly I tilted my head down and she tilted hers up until our lips finally met. They were as I suspected so soft, I could taste traces of cinnamon and spices on her lips, I strangely liked this. My tongue explored her mouth and danced with her own moist tongue and then I realised what I was doing! She didn't know what I was, this wasn't fair, it was going to hurt us both! I pulled away I stared wide eyed at her confused face and muttered "I'm – I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" I scrambled off up off of the ground and ran up the pathway towards the castle not daring to look back. What had I done.

**So what did you think of the kiss? It's starting to get juicy now, ey? PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 -  
>HELLO MY LOVELYS! Here's chapter 4, I hope you likey! Review and stuff and I'll love you more than I already do!<strong>

**IVYS POINT OF VIEW  
><strong>Remus 'I'm a head fuck' Lupin hasn't spoken to me since the pumpkin patch incident 2 weeks ago. Whenever I see him or sit down with him and the marauders he scoots off. Utter bastard. What did I do to deserve this! I genuinely thought he liked me!  
>"Cheer up Iv's," said Lily wrapping her arm around me reassuringly, "I know Remus likes you he just finds it little difficult to... trust people."<br>"Hmmm... yeah I'm sure," I moped, I had a feeling Lily knew more about Remus than she was letting onto but I wasn't in the mood to pursue my theory. Instead I picked at my plate of scrambled egg and stared longingly at Remus, he looked up toward my way and quickly diverted his eyes, Sirius saw and gave me a pitying smile and whispered something in Remus's ear.  
>"C'mon Ivy, it's our first Hogsmeade trip! It'll be fun it'll take your mind off of it!" Alice forced a grin.<br>"...Yeah, we'll drink Butterbeer and get some choccy from Honeydukes!" Chipped in Rose backing up Alice.  
>"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Let me go get myself dolled up and I'll meet you in the entrance hall!"<br>All three girls beamed over at me as I walked out the great hall.

I'd had a lovely day! We started by visiting Zonko's joke shop and I bought a new product called a Fanged Frisbee – I thought I might throw it at Remus... heheheh! We then moved on to Honeyduke's where I spent what must have been 2 hours delving through all the delicious treats! We then took a stroll past the Shrieking Shack, I didn't like it one bit, the place was fucking eerie. Then we settled down next to the roaring fire in the three broomsticks and sipped our butterbeers whilst having a good gossip.  
>"...just tell him Alice it's obvious to an outsider like myself that Frank is in AHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked and shot round to see what had jumped up behind me.<br>"JAMES YOU FUCKING DICK! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"  
>He, Peter and Sirius were in hysterics and fell into the remaining seats by the fire, Sirius lounged himself over Rose in an old armchair and kissed her on the cheek which sent a deep shade of scarlet through her cheeks – I think she secretly likes him. I gave him a look as if to say 'if you break her heart, I'll break your balls boy!' He gave me a shy sheepish look – maybe I was wrong maybe he did like her?<br>"Boys errrm...wheres –"  
>"He's having a walk Ivy, he didn't want to make things awkward by coming in with us," Said Peter, the most confident I had ever heard him.<br>"Oh.."  
>"Ivy, he's our best friend, Moony is sensitive and awkward, I think it's clear that he likes you but Rem always pushes away girls if he gets close to them, he's scared he'll hurt them." Said James wisely.<br>"People keep telling me this but why would Remus hurt me, he's the kindest soul I have ever met!"  
>"Its complicated..." Sirius murmured, nuzzling into Roses hair for comfort.<br>"FOR FUCKS SAKE WHY CAN I NEVER GET A STRAIGHT ANSWER FROM ANY OF YOU!" I shouted and stormed out of my seat with hot tears rolling down my face.  
>"Sit back down now Ivy Lavender!" Said Lily with a stern look on her face.<br>"NO! I WON'T! IM GOING TO THE BOOK SHOP, ALL OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched.  
>Yes, it was irrational of me but I was pissed off! Why was nobody giving me a straight answer?<br>I walked through the bustled main street of Hogsmeade and took a turn down a back alley where the old book shop I wanted to visit was. It was quiet. There was only me and two Slytherin's one was Lily's friend Severus and the other a boy in the year above, Lucius I think his name is, handsome. As I walked past the two boys I smiled, they sneered back.  
>"Polite..." I muttered under my breath.<br>"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lucius sneered flicking back his long blonde hair.  
>I could feeling my blood beginning to boil again.<br>"I said it's not very curious to sneer at someone who was trying to be nice to you!"  
>He strode over and pinned me against the alley wall his hands place by my head.<br>"Be polite to your elders. Rather pretty aren't you..." I could feel his warm breath against my face.  
>"GET OFF ME! SEVERUS HELP ME!"<br>Severus looked scared and wide eyed at was happening in front of him, I looked at him pleadingly but he wouldn't make eye contact.  
>Lucius whispered horrible things in my ear and kissed my neck his tongue against my neck repulsed me.<br>"HELP!" I screamed, and then like an angel to my rescue someone ripped the vile snake off me and punched him to the ground. Lucius looked scared staring into the face of my rescuer, I couldn't see who it was.  
>"Go," he said, "both of you," he looked to Severus.<br>They were frozen to the spot.  
>"GO! LEAVE!" he shouted.<br>Lucius and Severus scrambled off of the ground and ran, and then he turned around.  
>"Remus..." I managed to choke out over the tears. He looked deep into my eyes straight into my soul and enveloped me into his arms and held me tight, we stood there in silence the only noise was my quiet sobbing. I listened to the beating of his heart as my head rested against his strong chest.<br>Finally he whispered in my ear, "you're okay Ivy, nobody is going to hurt you now."  
>"Remus I don't want to think what would have-"<br>"Shhh, don't think about that," he said softly and kissed me on top of the head.  
>"Thank you," I sniffed.<br>"What were you doing on your own anyway?" A hint of scornfulness in his voice.  
>"I had an argument with everyone and stormed off so, I thought I'd go to Maggie's book shop and then well you know the rest," a fresh tear rolled down my cheek, and Remus brushed it away and smiled down at me.<br>"Let's go to Maggie's then, ey?" He put his arm around me and guided me to the old dusty shop.

"What about this?" Remus held up an old fragile looking copy of Hogwarts: A History.  
>"I already have a copy Remus!" I laughed.<br>"This then?" Remus held up a book called Wuthering Heights, "it's my favourite muggle book!"  
>"It's a story of forbidden love isn't it?"<br>"Yes, it's truly beautiful, I don't know where my copy went its been ages since I read it..."  
>"I tell you what I'm going to buy it and when I've read it I'll lend it to you!"<br>"Sounds like a plan!" He beamed.  
>"Ivy?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Why did you the others argue?"<br>"Ermm.. it was about.. well it was about you..."  
>"Oh..."<br>"I mean I was frustrated about what happened and I wanted answers but none of them were giving me any straight ones!"  
>"Im sorry about what I did! I over stepped the mark and by the time I realised what I was doing it was to late!"<br>"I liked it..."  
>"I'd only hurt you Ivy!" He looked down at his feet, "we're better being friends!"<br>I sighed but realised that arguing would only hurt us both.  
>"Okay, I trust you, but I want you to know I've never met anyone like you..."<br>"Nor you Ivy, nor you," he sighed, "come on we should head up back to the castle, go pay for your book."

I climbed through the portrait hole with Remus just behind me laughing at a joke I had made.  
>I looked over to the fire place and saw the faces of Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Alice (And Frank) and Rose.<br>"Go apologize..." Remus whispered in my ear his breath cool against my skin. I looked up at him and he looked back reassuringly. I slowly and apprehensively walked over and I felt Remus trail along behind me.  
>"I'm- I'm really sorry about how I behaved earlier."<br>"You were hurt and we weren't helping, but I can see things are resolved.." Sirius said grinning wiggling his eyebrows suggestively towards Remus. I smirked and jokingly hit him.  
>"COME HERE AND GIVE US A HUG NOW!" Lily shouted, her, Alice and Rose all had that arms out stretched and I ran over and dived on top of them, we all giggled as I wiggled my bum into my seat in-between Lily and Rose. We all spent the rest of the evening joking around and playing exploding snap the loser having to be Sirius slave for a week (of course Peter lost...). Occasionally I'd catch Remus's eye and he'd quickly divert them away from me looking sheepish.<br>As we lay in bed that night in our girlie dorm I heard Rose say from below her covers, "Guys?"  
>"Yes?" We all said in unison.<br>"I – uhhh – think I like Sirius.."  
><em>Knew it! <em>I thought and grinned to myself.

**KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER; I FEEL A GRYFFINDOR PARTY MIGHT BE INSTORE...**


End file.
